


Lazy Sunday

by CosmicWinter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicWinter/pseuds/CosmicWinter
Summary: I was re reading this and like I find it so cringy but also like wow I wrote that huh
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> I was re reading this and like I find it so cringy but also like wow I wrote that huh

The chocobros had just finished a fierce battle with some particularly nasty daemons and they had all decided they should take a break. They eventually agree to find a safe place to setup camp and take the rest of the day off. Ignis drives the rest of them for what feels like a couple hours and it doesn’t help ignis’ patience when Prompto and Noct start getting rowdy in the back of the car. Ignis is able to tune out the boisterous boys for the rest of the ride and they eventually find a place to set up camp.

“Alright, this seems as good a spot as any to set up for the night.” Ignis says slightly relieved now that he can get away from Noct and Prompto. He by no means hates them but they can get quite annoying when they’ve been stuck in the back of a car for more than three hours.

“Ugh, finally.” Noct says hopping out of the car eager to take a nap.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, you still have to help set up the tent.” Gladio responds sounding slightly annoyed knowing that the nap master plans to fall asleep as soon as possible.

“Hey, just because I like to sleep doesn’t mean I won’t help.” The prince says even though he did plan to take a nap while the rest fix up camp. “I’ll start with the tent so I can get a bed sooner.” Noct says tiredly.

“As long as you're helping you can use whatever motivation you need.” Says Gladio who’s ready to get some food in his stomach. “And while you're at it, can you make sure we have cup noodles in the car.” Which Gladio says with a tinge of excitement thinking about the excellent cuisine that is his favorite food.

“I could make some real food instead.” Ignis offers

“Cup noodles are the only food you need if you ask me” Gladio says practically drooling.

“What is for dinner anyways Ignis.” Prompto asks hoping to get some food quick. “My stomach is thinking something spicy. Maybe some of that peppery daggerquil rice you’ve made before.” Prompto suggests reminiscing about one of his favorite foods.

Ignis checks to see if they have the correct ingredients and says “I don’t see why not. We have all the requirements for it.”  
Prompto hears those words and does a happy little dance.  
After a while they have completed setting up camp and they now have some down time for themselves to use however they see fit. Gladio and Ignis decide to relax at camp while Noct and Prompto have came up with a different idea. They have a secret conversation through texts to find out how to enact this secret idea of theirs.

“well, what do we tell them so that they don’t question what we’re doing” Prompto says. “It’s simple Prom, I’ll just say I’m fishing and you’ll say you’re going to take some photos. Just leave a little after me we’ll meet down by the lake we just passed on the way here.” Noct suggests. “Ok Noct, I’ll see you in a little ;p.” Prompto responds.  
A couple minutes after their texts Noct gets up and proclaims he’s off to fish.

“Do you want me to accompany Noct it’s soon going to get dark.” Ingins says with slight concern for his prince’s safety.

“Nah I’ll be fine, Noct Gar can handle himself.” Noct replies smugly.

Gladio and Prompto struggle to hold laughs in while Ignis rolls his eyes and says “Alright just stay safe.”

“Sure thing Iggy.” Noct responds. And with that he is off towards his and Prompto’s secret meeting place.

A few minutes later Prompto tell the remaking two that he wants to get some shots of the scenery while it still lit brightly enough by the lowering sun.  
Gladio and Ignis tell him that he should stay safe and to stay close to the camp in case of an emergency.

“Alright I’ll stay close to the camp and will keep my phone close by.” Prompto says reassuring the two of his safety.  
After a few minutes of walking Prompto finally meets up with Noct. “Hey there Prom, what took you so long.” Noct inquires alluringly.

“Well, I didn’t want to make it obvious you know, but anyway I think you’ve waited long enough haven’t you.” Prompto responds even more seductively then Noct just did.  
Noct moves closer to Prompto, a little closer than arm's length away now. “Well that’s true but, I can wait for what’s worth it.” Which Noct said almost sickeningly sweet and with a touch of charm.

“Well then I guess I shouldn’t keep you waiting to much longer.” Prompto says while stepping forward to attack Noct’s lips with his own. They engage in a passionate kiss as if it were their last. It lasts for only a short time before Noct reaches for Prompto’s growing erection.

“N-Noct can’t you wait a little or am I just that irresistible.” Prompto says.

Noct hates to admit it but he is easily influenced by Prompto’s charms. “you’ve made me wait long enough Prom, I’m not waiting any longer.” Noct said with a devilish smile as he begins to unzip Prompto’s pants which have now become a tent. Noct deftly unzipped his lovers pants and made sure they were out of the way quickly. He wanted Prompto to know how much love he had for him so he started putting his hands to work.  
Noct started to work his hand up and down Prompto’s shaft increasing and decreasing the speed so that he could tease his lover. Noct could feel his partner’s erection growing harder and harder due to his hand work but he decided he wasn’t done yet.  
“Noct please!” Prompto cried wanting to finally release himself.

“No.” Noct said. “Now it’s your turn to wait.”

“But Noct I-“ Prompto was caught off mid sentence when Noct wrapped his lips around Prompto’s warm member. He worked quickly up and down his lover's shaft wanting nothing more than to please him. His deft tongue was not left useless as he had used to further Prompto’s pleasure even more.

“N-Noct I’m about to-“ Prompto was again cut off as noct shot his head up to debt Prompto his release. “Nice w-what are you doing” Prompto whined.

“I told you it was your turn to wait wasn’t it?” Noct said with a wide grin on his face. “I’ll let you finish but only if you please me first.” Noct demanded. Prompto practically pounced on to Noct’s zipper ready to please. Without a word he was quick to work on his prince’s cock enjoying the warmth that filled his mouth. He wasted no time working fast and hard so he could get to his own climax faster.

“Jeez Prom, you’re a monster.” Noct said relishing in his lovers divine work. “I-If you keep going like this I won’t last much longer” Noct whined. Prompto was proud at how much he could make his lover squirm with only his mouth. He could could feel Noct’s climax coming closer and closer.

“P-Prom I can’t wait any longer!” Noct shouts as Prom moves up his lovers pulsing erection to tease it’s tip. Noct finally releases his load directly into Prompto’s mouth and Prompto quickly swallows it not wasting a single drop. He then unlatches from Noct’s erection.

“Wow Prom, that was amazing.” Noct says sounding quite pleased. “Well then time to head back.” Noct’s says jokingly.  
“Oh no you don’t buddy, now it’s my turn” Prompto demands.  
“Of course, now where should we start?” Noct says inquisitively. Smirking at his rhetorical question.

“I think you know a good place.” Prompto says.  
With that Noct is back to his lovers hard erection jumping right into a fast pace. He wants to make him feel good and also make up for making him wait.

“Ugh Noct, you’re moving to fast. If you keep it up I won’t last long.” Prompto whines. Noct gives him a wink and with that Prompto can’t hold on any longer.

“Noct here it comes!” Prompto cries as Noct reaches all the way down to the base of his lovers cock.  
He swallows it all just as Prompto did earlier. “Was that good enough for the wait?” Noct asks.

“Yes it was. You wanna go another round?” Prompto suggests.  
“I would like to but it’s getting kinda late. We should head back to camp.” Noct says slightly sad.

“Alright will find some more time later then. Let’s head back now before Ignis and Gladio start to worry.” Prompto says  
Back at camp Ignis and Gladio have been chatting. “So what do you think Iggy. They definitely up to something aren’t they.” Gladio says suggestively.

“Oh, without a doubt they are” Ignis says as if he knew from the start.


End file.
